Darkness Punch
by Belgarel
Summary: One-Shot : Il me revient pas, cet étranger. Il débarque à la guilde des aventuriers, s'énerve pour un rien, et la seconde d'après, il traverse la ville à la vitesse de la lumière. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, on ne l'aurait même pas abordé. Enfin, je ne regrette rien.


**Bonjour bonjour.**

 **Premier crossover, première histoire Konosuba, première histoire Saitama (ouais, je vous le dis histoire que vous sachiez que je connais son nom). Première fanfic sur des animes, aussi.** **Ça fait beaucoup de premiers.**

 **Je n'ai pas lu les lights novels, je n'ai pas continué OPM au-delà des chapitres sortis quand j'en ai entendu parler (qui s'arrêtaient juste avant la fin de l'anime). Bref. Anime-based only. Ne s'inscrivent pas dans une timeline précise.**

* * *

 **DARKNESS PUNCH**

Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais aujourd'hui, une chose merveilleuse est enfin arrivée. Si, si, je vous assure.

Je sais que dans ce monde, rien ne tourne jamais tout rond, il y a toujours une tuile qui attend au tournant pour vous retomber dessus – enfin, je me comprends. Sauvé la ville ? vous remboursez le mur. Explosé un Horcruxe ? case prison sans toucher vingt mille pièces. Ici, les gens trouvent même le moyen de vous empoisonner les vacances avec du _savon_.  
Mais cette fois, rien de tout ça ! Le prix, je le connais, et il vaut bien ce que j'y gagne. Oui, je le sens, la chance va tourner. Maintenant, la vie va commencer à être plus… simple.

Ça commençait donc, ce matin, par une critique analytique du système de quêtes proposé par la guilde dans ce monde raté. Propos de table d'une rare qualité :  
« … et mille deux cent pièces d'or d'amende pour une pauvre potion ! Juste une potion, même pas de l'équipement : l'item magique _de base_ de tout aventurier ! Et depuis quand doit-on gracieusement donner les drops aux boutiques de la guilde ? Moi, quand j'ai débuté… »

Cet exercice – où j'excellais – intéressait modérément le reste de mon groupe. Darkness, notre croisée, contemplait, l'air blasé, le comptoir de la guilde, presque vide à cette heure. La Haute Sorcière Megumin réussissait à arborer tout en se goinfrant un air défiant. À croire qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je paye seul l'amende sur la potion lootée par le groupe et s'apprêtait à défendre becs et ongles cette idée. Quant à Aqua… ne parlons pas d'Aqua, vous savez ce qu'il en est.

Soudain, Darkness montre un signe d'intérêt. Elle redresse la tête avec une expression surprise et paraît encore moins écouter, si c'est possible, ce que je racontais sur les clauses malhonnêtes en petit tout en bas des contrats qui scellent la mission et sont essentiellement écrits dans un jargon trompeur. Les regards d'Aqua et Megumin ne tardent pas à suivre je me retourne à contrecœur.  
Bon, j'admets, ça n'était pas banal.

Je ne sais pas si c'était les gants rouges qui avaient l'air tout droit sortis du rayon ménager d'une boutique spécialisée, la tête d'œuf, la combi jaune ou la cape en drap de lit… mais le type qui parlait à Luna faisait tache dans le décor. Il était pas d'ici, seul un crétin l'aurait pas deviné à la façon dont tout le monde dans la salle le reluquait.  
Pourtant il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Un truc clochait. Je risquai une œillade en direction d'Aqua.

Je risquai une œillade _prononcée_ en direction d'Aqua.

Je me levai, contournai la table en passant derrière Darkness, et murmurai à l'oreille d'Aqua :

« Dis… ce mec, Aqua… il a l'air un peu bizarre dans ce monde, mais… tu crois qu'il a clamsé pendant une Comicon ? »  
Rien qu'à le dire, ça semblait louche. Un survêt', c'est une chose, en attendant de pouvoir acheter mieux mais ne pas dégrafer un gros bout de toile blanche et se trimballer en cosplay de super-héros, c'était un peu de l'abus.  
Mais bon, après tout, peut-être que certains, en entrant dans un monde fantasy dotés de compétences pétées, voyaient leur nouvelle vie comme une bonne grosse séance de larp ?

Avant qu'Aqua ait pu me répondre qu'elle n'en savait rien, l'inconnu, le poing serré et l'air vachement furax, gueula :

« Je m'en fous, de vos histoires de quêtes et de carte ! Dites-moi juste où trouver ce fameux Roi-Démon, qu'on en finisse ! »

C'était peut-être parce qu'il était chauve, ou parce que sa mâchoire serrée, son cou saillant, ses veines palpitantes me foutaient les chocottes, mais je décidai à cet instant l'appeler ce gars-là « Super Monsieur Propre ». Ça m'aiderait à garder la tête froide s'il me repérait sur son radar.

Pauvre petite Luna, elle perdait un peu ses moyens. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à un aventurier en colère, voire franchement menaçant, mais là, le ton était monté un peu brusquement même pour elle. Enfin, c'était pas mes oignons. Je n'étais pas assez idiot pour aller chercher des noises à un hurluberlu dont je ne savais rien. Il fallait être fou pour ça. Aucune personne sensée, normale, dotée d'un sens d'auto-préservation fonctionnel n'aurait l'idée de se mêler de ça.  
Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

« Vous, là, le chauve ! Arrêtez de terroriser cette innocente guichetière ! »

Le temps que je comprenne, il était déjà trop tard. _Lady Lalatina_ , éprise de justice, s'avançait d'un pas chevaleresque vers Super Monsieur Propre.  
Dès cet instant, je compris que c'était foutu. J'aurais dû m'en douter au premier regard, à la dégaine de l'étranger. Quelle espèce d'idiot s'accrochait à son cosplay d'obscur _comics_ dans un setting de fantasy, de toute façon ? Et s'il était tout frais, ça risquait bien d'être encore pire…

Ce fut alors qu'Aqua me répondit que l'inconnu arborait des vêtements peu courants au Japon, ce que je n'ignorais pas. Cette déesse servait vraiment à rien.

À mon grand étonnement, l'incident ne dégénéra pas. Pas de bagarre dans le hall de la guilde. Pas de prison ni d'exécution publique. Pas de poursuites judiciaires, ou d'exclusion du club des aventuriers.  
Non. Après un bref silence, l'individu concéda à Darkness qu'elle n'avait pas tort, et présenta des excuses laconiques à Luna, qui les reçut très professionnellement. Très civil et courtois, bien qu'un peu débonnaire sur la forme. Fadasse, en fait.  
Si vous vous dites qu'au fond, j'étais sûrement déçu, voici un démenti officiel. J'espère que vous êtes content.

Une fois partie Darkness, S.M.P. dit à Luna :  
« Gardez la carte si ça vous chante. Je suppose que ce Roi-Démon attendra un petit peu. Vous auriez un moyen de se faire assez d'argent pour payer un hôtel ? »  
Japonais, définitivement. Une recrue fraîche. Et enthousiaste, semblait-il, malgré un air blasé perpétuel. Bonne poisse, camarade.

Nous reprîmes le petit déjeuner en commentant brièvement l'incident. Megumin le qualifia d' _homme capé mystérieux_ , Darkness de « couard mais raisonnable », Aqua d'idiot et moi de phénomène de foire.  
Nous avions tous raison, à l'exception d'une d'entre nous. La suspicion de lâcheté ne tarda pas à être démentie. À la fin de notre repas, l'homme, qui venait de terminer son examen du tableau des quêtes, fit entendre d'une voix traînante près du comptoir :

« Excusez-moi…  
– Oui ?  
– Est-ce que je peux m'enregistrer pour toutes les quêtes ?  
– Pardon, monsieur ?  
– Toutes les quêtes. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. »

Luna prit l'air gêné de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à expliquer à un adulte qu'on ne peut pas aller sur la lune rien qu'en sautant très haut. Ça avait été dit avec tellement de naïveté qu'Aqua et Megumin étouffèrent un gloussement. Enfin, Megumin surtout Aqua, dès qu'elle eût terminé sa bouchée, se gêna peu pour éclater :

« Ha ha ha ! Vous avez vu ce bleu qui s'imagine pouvoir faire des quêtes de rang S à son premier jour d'aventurier ? Pfff ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? »

Ahin. Merci Aqua. Je suis sûr que le gentil monsieur chauve au caractère instable ne te carbonisera pas sur place avec un regard noir.  
Tiens, voilà. Une bonne vieille gueule flippante. Accompagnée d'un « Hé ho ! » lancé sur un ton dur, chargé de menaces et de promesses de mort. Une vraie gueule de skinhead bien vénère. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'appréciai pas, malgré tout, de voir Aqua perdre un peu de sa superbe. Le hic, c'est la parade qu'elle trouva.

Aussi vive qu'une souris, elle se coula derrière moi et lança un défi péremptoire à S.M.P. :

« Cent mille pièces que tu les feras pas toutes ! Cent mille pièces ! »

Pour quelqu'un qui vient de faire, sans aucune raison, quelque chose de parfaitement stupide, Aqua arborait un air particulièrement triomphal.

Au comptoir, un bref échange eut lieu :

« Cent mille pièces, ça représente beaucoup d'argent ?  
– C'est une petit fortune, effectivement. »

Aqua s'impatienta : « C'est peut-être pas suffisant, crâne d'œuf ? Et deux cent m… »

Là, je dois congratuler ma présence d'esprit et mes réflexes d'aventurier. Une main providentielle coupa court à la proposition d'Aqua, qui était deux fois plus inutile et stupide que la première. La déesse des débiles pouvait bien se débattre, elle ne terminerait cette phrase à aucun prix.

S.M.P. nous contempla d'un air blasé et balança : « Pari tenu. »  
Puis il marcha jusqu'à la sortie.  
J'étais interdit.  
Impuissant.  
Et j'avais de la bave sur la main droite.

Ce dernier fait me persuada de libérer la bête.

« Bah bravo, belle manière de me remercier ! bouda-t-elle. « Je trouve une façon facile de plumer un idiot, et toi, tu m'empêches de parler ! »

Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais absolument pas envie de vous parler d'Aqua, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le moment, elle avait réussi à pourrir un journée parfaitement ordinaire. Elle ne tarissait pas d'idioties, me secouait par la veste, piaillait l'air vraiment pas content je n'avais plus la patience de réagir. Toutefois une bêtise accrocha mon oreille :

« Tu entends, tu me dédommageras ! Cent mille pièces de manque à gagner, tu me les rends !  
– Aqua ?  
– Quoi, tu veux te défendre ? Te défiler ? Te planquer comme un pauvre HikiNEET ?  
– Aqua ? » répétai-je. Je me sentais au bord des larmes.  
« Quoi, à la fin, Kazuma ?  
– Dans quel genre d'univers ce type fauché nous donnera-t-il cent mille pièces à la fin de la journée ? »

Aqua allait répondre un truc diablement malin. Vraiment intelligent. Une parole divine renfermant de ces sagesses qu'un triste petit mortel ne pouvait concevoir. Évidemment. Il y avait juste un temps de chargement. Comme si le disque était rayé.  
Le grand boulier céleste intégrait, à son rythme, dans ses équations glorieuses, le fait trivial que les noobs n'avaient pas les ressources pour payer. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même prendre en compte les chances que S.M.P. remporte sa gageure grâce à quelque pouvoir complètement pété.  
Un moment de silence et de paix me fut offert par le Culte d'Axis.

Megumin, qui avait suivi l'étranger jusque dans la rue, surgit soudain, excitée comme une puce, appelant :

« Kazuma, Kazuma ! – Oui Kazuma c'est moi.  
– Tu ne croiras jamais ce qui vient d'arriver quand le chauve est sorti ! – Ah ben dis donc.  
– Il est resté comme ça, un moment, dans la rue… et là, pouf ! – Et là pouf ?  
– Il a disparu, juste comme ça ! Volatilisé ! – Disparu oui bien sûr…  
– Et il y a eu un gros coup de vent… – Je vois je vois…  
– … et un cratère dans la chaussée ! – Ha-ha-ha-ha. »

Le silence revint. Dans une vaine tentative de déni, Aqua tenta une déduction.

« Kazuma, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait explosé ?  
– Crétine des montagnes ! C'est un monstre surpuissant qui va boucler les quêtes de la journée en dix minutes ! Et grâce à toi, il va empocher cent mille pièces d'or !  
– Ça n'était sûrement pas une explosion, appuya la Démone Écarlate.  
– Je veux en avoir le cœur net. » conclut notre croisée au grand… coeur.

Nous convînmes rapidement de nous mettre à ses trousses aussitôt que nous saurions où avaient lieu les quêtes. Comme nous n'étions pas motivés par la crainte de perdre le pari d'Aqua, Darkness eut l'excellente idée de souligner que nous voulions simplement faire comprendre à ce nouveau venu que s'accaparer toutes les quêtes était un manque de respect envers les autres aventuriers membres de la guilde. Une motivation purement morale.

Les premières quêtes – les plus faciles – comportaient deux chantiers, une journée de travail dans les carrières et un nettoyage d'écurie.  
Nous apprîmes bientôt que S.M.P. était un travailleur rapide, capable de faire en dix minutes ce que certains mettaient deux jours à faire.

« J'lui aurais bien demandé de rester plus longtemps, mais pour ce qu'il touche, vu le travail qu'il avait abattu… à vous deux, j'me souviens, vous portiez pas une poutre ! » témoigna Kasaa, maître d'œuvre.  
J'adressai une œillade _prononcée_ à Aqua. C'était elle, la moitié de poutre qui touchait le sol. J'ignore comment elle s'y prit, mais la déesse parvint à ne rien remarquer.

« De toute façon, » dit-elle après deux autres rapports du même acabit, « il est censé passer une journée aux carrières. Il ne fera jamais une journée en moins d'une journée, si ? »

Cette déesse inutile prenait vraiment ses désirs pour des réalités. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'on ne vivait pas dans ce genre de monde.

* * *

À mon grand étonnement, l'optimiste d'Aqua, tout délirant qu'il fût, n'était pas tout à fait déplacé. Après une matinée d'infructueuses recherches, nous parvînmes à la carrière aux abords de la ville, creusée dans une falaise granitique. Et en effet, nous y trouvâmes l'individu en jaune avec sa cape blanche et sa coiffure zen, en train de s'entretenir avec un malabar de cinquante ans du nom de Kayasu. Aqua et moi le connaissions, mais rarement l'avions-nous vu sourire comme il le faisait à ce moment.

Quand il nous aperçut, Monsieur Propre nous dit :  
« Yo. »  
Il levait son gant rouge en signe d'amitié, et arborait un parfait air idiot. Qui est-ce qui utilise encore le mot « yo » pour saluer des gens, d'ailleurs ?

« Yooo l'ami ! » répondis-je avec une grimace qui se voulait joyeuse. Je devais puer le faux-cul à cinquante mètres. « On suivait tes progrès. Vachement impressionnant, dis-moi donc. D'ailleurs, si tu te souviens, ce matin…  
– Oh, Kuzuma, t'essayes de faire quoi, là ?! » voulut protester Aqua, toute perspicace d'un coup. Mais je lui empoignai les cheveux et la forçai à s'incliner vers l'avant, en posture de repentance. Enfin, tentai de la forcer. Elle refusa si bien de se courber ne serait-ce que d'un degré qu'elle fit plutôt l'effet d'un piquet qu'on bascule vers le sol et retient avec un fil.

« Vois-tu, repris-je donc, mon amie avait forcé sur la boisson alors…  
– OK, dit-il.  
– … accepterais de passer les propos dépla… Quoi ?  
– C'est OK. Je blaguais. J'allais pas dépouiller d'innocents citoyens pour un pari stupide. Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je suis un héros, un vrai, professionnel. »

Oh.  
Ça expliquait la cape. Et les gants en latex.  
De soulagement, je lâchai un soupir et Aqua, qui lâcha un petit cri et rencontra le sol.  
Au moins n'avait-on rien perdu aujourd'hui.  
Peut-être même qu'on pourrait boucler une quête si tête d'obus était sympa et acceptait de nous en laisser une.

Mais Monsieur Kayasu avait repris sa discussion avec le S.M.P., alors ça attendrait. Apparemment, il avait eu un accident, une histoire de cheval, qui l'avait empêché de faire partir ses caravanes, et il était prêt à laisser l'étranger partir dès à présent s'il acceptait de revenir les quelques jours suivants pour assurer la livraison, comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là.  
Notre héros se montrait peu intéressé.

« Bon, je vois que vous ne céderez pas… admit enfin l'exploitant tailleur de pierres. Cependant, je me dis… non, ce serait abusif.  
– Si j'ai pas à revenir, vous pouvez m'expliquer.  
– C'est une tâche colossale, tout à fait ridicule. Même vous, vous n'aurez pas le temps de finir aujourd'hui…  
– Mais dites-moi donc, au moins ! »

S.M.P. commençait à perdre patience. Il retrouvait un peu cette tête d'homme chauve en colère qu'il avait eue ce matin.

« Ces derniers mois, des tremblements de terre provoquent parfois des éboulements. Il y a quelques semaines, un gigantesque roc, trop gros pour être déplaçable, a obstrué une partie de la carrière et l'a rendue impraticable. On pourrait le casser, si on avait du temps, mais en cette saison l'activité est bonne, alors…  
– Vous parlez du caillou, juste là ?  
– Oui, c'est bien ce rocher-là. »

S.M.P. pointait un doigt en caoutchouc sur une pierre immense, grosse comme deux maisons, qui pesait probablement plus de cent milliers de tonnes.  
En entendant la confirmation de Monsieur Kayasu, il haussa les épaules et commença a se diriger vers le rocher.

« Attendez ! »

Le cri venait de Megumin, qui fixait le rocher avec un enthousiasme qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je peux m'en occuper, affirma-t-elle. Je _veux_ m'en occuper.  
– Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ? demandai-je, légèrement sceptique. Exploser un caillou ?  
– Je… j'ai toujours eu envie de savoir ce que ça donnerait. » avoua notre Haute Sorcière avec une passion presque libidineuse. Enfin, oui, quand on frotte son bâton de magie entre ses genoux en rougissant pivoine, le terme n'est pas exagéré.  
La seule membre censée être un minimum sensée de notre groupe m'infligeait ce spectacle comme si c'était normal. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter cela ?

Je lâchai à nouveau un soupir, puis je me résignai à proposer à S.M.P. :

« Est-ce que ça vous ennuie si on partage la quête ? »

Le super-héros haussa vaguement les épaules. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être aussi indifférent au spectacle d'une obscène gamine se frottant en bavant contre un bâton de mage. Sans doute qu'il en avait comme moi vu d'autres, le brave camarade.  
À cette pensée, je conçus aussitôt plus d'estime et plus de sympathie que j'en avais jamais senti à l'endroit d'Aqua, Megumin ou Darkness. C'était soudain et ridicule, mais voilà, il en va ainsi. Les hommes peuvent eux aussi avoir des sentiments.

* * *

« Je me lance ! »

La jeune fille se tourna vers la carrière évacuée, à distance respectueuse. Le prodige commencerait sous peu.

« Ô suprêmes puissances endormies dans la pierre, feux dormants, sang du monde, vous répondrez à mon commandement ! Moi, Megumin, Haute Sorcière, maîtresse des forces occultes, j'invoque la puissance des Enfers souterrains : leurs fleuves d'énergie pure… »

Aujourd'hui, Megumin était très inspirée. Sans doute la perspective d'éclater quelque chose qui n'avait pas une forme de grenouille. Je crois qu'elle évoqua des volcans apportant vie et destruction, ou quelque chose comme ça. En tous cas, le ciel se couvrit à ces mots, et un tonnerre sinistre parut s'élever des entrailles de la terre. Le monde entier vibrait, et l'air était électrisé. Autour du grand rocher, des étincelles et des arcs électriques apparaissaient, fugaces, dans le vent tournoyant ils se multipliaient, passaient de rouge à jaune, puis violets et bleus.

« Oh ben ça, c'est joli. » commenta le héros. « Est-ce qu'elle fait ça sans feux d'artifices ? »

Puis d'un coup, le monde se déchira, le sol se souleva, et l'immense rocher, illuminé de l'intérieur, se fendit, cracha des flammes, et vola en éclats qui s'envolèrent dans tous les sens.  
Une très belle explosion, que tristement l'autrice ne put voir jusqu'au bout, car elle s'effondrait déjà, le museau dans la boue. Peu importait : la voix grave et sublime du titan éphémère, chant unique du grand cygne de la pyrotechnie suprême, racontait bien assez à son oreille experte une jouissance lubrique s'affichait sans pudeur sur son profil béat.

Cette performance valut quelques louanges.  
Jusqu'à ce que la falaise entière, fendue par l'onde de choc, glisse sur la carrière, écrasant le rocher au passage comme une chaussure se pose sur un insecte.

À ce stade, pas besoin d'être Haut Sorcier pour rapprocher les explosions des éboulements de falaise. L'exploitant Kayasu vira tout écarlate, très colère, assez beuglant. Finalement, on risquait bien de les perdre, nos cent mille pièces d'or – avec des intérêts, sans doute. Une journée ordinaire, en somme.  
Aqua ne m'était d'aucune aide. Elle s'occupait de Megumin, l'andouille. Quant à Darkness, elle piquait un fard, demeurant coite comme une carpe, trop troublée par l'injustice dont nous étions coupables pour endiguer le flot de représailles verbales que, pour une obscure raison, j'essuyais seul pour tout le groupe. Celle-là, décidément, n'était vraiment maso que quand c'était mal à propos.

C'est alors que Super Monsieur Propre fit un pas en avant.

D'abord je crus que c'était une erreur. Qu'il bougeait tout à fait au hasard, abasourdi par cette malheureuse merveille, déconnecté du monde et des petites querelles. Mais non, rapidement, il apparut que ce super-héros savait ce qu'il faisait, et avançait décidément, tranquillement, vers le bout de falaise de deux cent mètres de haut qui venait en tombant d'écraser la carrière.  
Quand je dis qu'il était décidé, je ne dis pas qu'il avait l'assurance d'un grand boxeur qui court à la baston, jurant qu'il démontera son adversaire. Ce n'était même pas la confiance aveugle du sportif persuadé qu'il gagnera sa course. C'était la parfaite apparence, absolument banale, d'un lycéen lambda qui va ouvrir la fenêtre en été. De l'avocat lambda qui, en ouvrant la porte à la fin d'un rendez-vous, sait que son visiteur se lèvera de sa chaise en souhaitant « bonne journée ! ». Du quelconque quidam qui, traversant la rue, n'imagine pas se faire écrabouiller par le soudain atterrissage d'un petit avion de chasse au milieu de sa ville. Ce genre d'assurance-là.

Sans doute était-ce pour ça qu'on s'est tous suspendus, Darkness, Kayasu et moi-même. Qu'on le regarda juste, pendant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger ni piper, marcher vers la falaise.  
Enfin il s'arrêta. Leva la tête. Inspira un grand coup.

Envoya un direct dans les dents d'une falaise.

L'effet – car oui, déjà, il y eut un effet – fut immédiat. Dans un grand craquement, plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur de pierre se brisèrent en millions de morceaux, comme une grande plaque de verre qui cogne au sol. Certains de ces morceaux étaient assez massifs mais dans un vaste volume autour du point d'impact, ce n'étaient que petits cailloux, gravats, poussière.  
De loin, ça ne ressemblait pas à un coup de poing. Le phénomène surclassait même les sorts de Megumin. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il se mesurait en mégatonnes.

Là où c'était dément, c'était que ces débris ne tombèrent pas simplement vers le sol, ce qui eût enseveli la carrière. Non. L'onde de choc du… coup de poing l'emporta même sur la gravité.  
Je vis, de mes yeux, la falaise brisée se séparer en deux verticalement, comme une montagne rouge et les débris légers entraînant les plus lourds, ces deux parts s'écartèrent, y compris au sommet, de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Aqua, il fait ça sans C4 ? » demandai-je distraitement.

Quand tout fut retombé, la carrière était parfaitement dégagée. Poussiéreuse, et jonchée de menus cailloux, et le sol n'était plus vraiment plat mais globalement, ce n'était rien d'irréparable.

Aqua poussa un cri. Darkness était tombée à terre, inconsciente. Joues rosies et l'air le plus heureux du monde. Je réprimai une grimace écœurée. Comment mon inutile déesse ne comprenait-elle pas, à ce stade, ce qui s'était passé dans la cervelle échauffée de cette dégénérée ?

* * *

« Et moi, j'insiste ! Nous devons… c-c-car…  
– Mais nooon, voyons, Darkness, sois un peu raisonnable. Tu es encore trop faible. » Je prenais un malin plaisir à parler lentement. « Je me fais trop de souci pour ta santé.  
– Cet homme… Tu mens mal, Kazuma ! Laisse-moi !  
– Oh ? Tu vois bien, Darkness, si tu ne parviens pas à te mettre debout, comment veux-tu marcher ? »

En réalité, j'éprouvais toutes les peines du monde à maintenir Darkness plaquée contre le sol. Je me demande si elle n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, car avec sa force de guerrière, un gringalet assis sur sa poitrine et lui plaquant les jambes au sol n'était pas un problème et vu la cause de sa perte de conscience, il était peu crédible qu'elle fût si affaiblie qu'elle ne pût m'envoyer valdinguer dans les airs pour peu qu'elle le voulût.  
En attendant, elle se débattait de façon presque convaincante, et je prenais un malin plaisir à contrarier son désir de poursuivre l'étranger. Sans doute prenait-elle, qu'elle coopère ou non, une variante bien à elle de malin plaisir à sentir mes genoux glisser sur sa poitrine. Quant à l'exploitant Kayasu et ses subordonnés – ma foi, je ne saurais dire, mais ils s'étaient multipliés, en prenant garde de ne pas s'approcher.

« Kazuma, dit Aqua, si tu veux, je peux l'examiner…  
– Hein ?  
– Hé bien… je suis une Haute Prêtresse, je te rappelle. Les soins, c'est un peu dans mes cordes…  
– Ah. »

Déesse inutile. Décidément, elle ne comprenait rien.  
Malheureusement, maintenant que c'était dit, je n'avais plus le choix. À contrecœur, je libérai Darkness et la remis aux bons traitements de Doctoresse Aqua.  
Il fallait reconnaître que notre Haute Prêtresse était très efficace. Elle n'avait pas touché notre convalescente que celle-ci bondissait de frayeur et s'enfuyait comme un lapin.

Aqua et moi allions mettre à sa poursuite quand Megumin, qu'on avait oubliée, émit une supplication pas tout à fait articulée. Laquelle, jointe à la disparition de l'étonnante créature en armure qu'on appelait Darkness, tira d'un coup l'exploitant Kayasu de l'ahurissement général provoqué par ce fameux coup de poing.

« Hé là ! s'écria-t-il. La fille aux explosions ! »

Ah oui. Il y avait ça. Kayasu n'était pas un idiot, il avait dû comprendre. Je m'en faisais pour la santé de Megumin.

Je n'étais pas emballé par le risque d'affronter une foule de tailleurs de grès. Mieux valait être rapide. Mais Doctoresse Aqua aux épaules légères insista pour que j'aille ramasser le bagage avant qu'on rejoigne Darkness. J'obtempérai pour la faire taire.  
Megumin était sauve. Enfin, du moins, son pronostic vital était-il lié au mien.

Toute romantique qu'elle fût, allez savoir pourquoi, l'idée me déplaisait au plus haut point.

* * *

L'après-midi se déroula ainsi : déterminer une destination. Arriver dans des ruines. Constater l'étendue du carnage. Répéter l'opération.  
C'était assez ennuyeux et il fallait beaucoup marcher. Heureusement, quand nous eûmes rattrapé Darkness, elle fut chargée du bagage. Megumin mangeait trop ces temps-ci.

Nous visitâmes ainsi sept entrées de donjons, tanières de loups, grottes à brigands et autres fermes aux occupants bien embêtés d'avoir perdu leur chapeau en forêt avant de décider que la prochaine zone de quête serait notre dernier essai de la journée. Et encore, c'était uniquement parce que Darkness tenait absolument à rencontrer ce Super Monsieur Propre. Visiblement, le zigoto avait super-vitesse et super-force, alors que moi, j'avais Aqua.

Si ça avait été un jeu, j'aurais qualifié l'équilibre de bancal. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ce monde était mal foutu !

Nous arrivâmes enfin au Sanctuaire d'Elsie. Un vague cercle de cailloux blancs sacrés où des générations de fesses avaient creusé des sièges, perché sur une colline à côté de laquelle une pauvre cahute à moitié pourrie tenait lieu de logement à un vieux souffreteux. La quête, réservée à des aventuriers expérimentés, constituait à pratiquer un exorcisme sur le site, qu'on disait possédé par un démon venu d'un autre monde ou une connerie comme ça.

Comme les pierres n'avaient pas l'air plus possédées que ça, nous allâmes questionner le vieillard. Celui-ci, néanmoins, n'avait pas vu passer l'homme chauve à la belle cape blanche. Dans un regain d'espoir, Darkness voulut que le vieillard confirme que la quête ne s'était pas réglée pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs ou faisait la vaisselle idée qui parut amuser le gardien de ce lieu :

« Ha ha ha ! Ah là là, jeune fille, vous êtes bien adorable. La menace qui réside en ces lieux n'est pas à prendre à la légère, ça vous pouvez m'en croire. Ce n'est pas sans raison que la guilde a classé cette quête comme parmi les plus horribles et dangereuses que le monde ait connues. De grands aventuriers déjà s'y sont essayés, et plusieurs ont péri les autres n'ont réchappé que de justesse, et nul n'est revenu entier. Ils ont quitté leur vie d'épée, de gloire et de courage, et vivent au loin, terrés comme des lapins ! Seule une lutte acharnée, menée par un bras vigoureux au service d'une âme inflexible, droite et pure, pourrait éradiquer le mal de cet endroit.  
– J'insiste ! dit Darkness.  
– Si le démon est là, j'exorciserai moi-même. » renchérit notre Aqua pour rassurer le monsieur. Toute déesse qu'elle fût, j'avais un doute sur le sujet, mais je le gardai pour moi-même.

Le vieillard accepta de venir, mais il n'approcherait pas de trop près le cercle maudit car, malgré la protection magique que conférait sa fonction, le mal était trop grand, et le déchiquetterait s'il pénétrait dans le site.

Il s'arrêta à cinquante pas. Aucune réaction de la part du cercle de pierres. Il admit que c'était inattendu. Il accepta d'aller voir de plus près, non sans préciser que le monstre était rusé, potentiellement retors.

Trente pas. Rien. Peut-être le démon dormait-il dans les dimensions inférieures ?

« Il ne dort pas, dit le vieillard. Jamais vraiment. Il attend que meure la mort elle-même et nous parle dans les rêves… » Il tapota sa tempe avec l'index, d'un air entendu.

Bien entendu. Je fis tourner mon propre index non loin de mon lobe frontal. Aqua et Megumin étouffèrent un discret gloussement.

« Euh… que pouvez-vous nous dire d'autre sur cette créature ? »

Darkness était sérieuse, évidemment. Sans doute parce que le vieux fou était terrorisé par un cercle de cailloux. Ça n'était pas banal. Et puis quinze pas, c'était beaucoup plus près qu'il aurait imaginé aller en quittant sa cabane.  
Tout d'un coup, le gardien s'arrêta.  
Tendit un bras tremblotant en direction des pierres.

Le tremblement était si fort qu'il était difficile de voir ce qu'il cherchait à désigner. Mais il y avait quelque chose, posé contre une pierre, qui dénotait un peu.

« La pelle… murmura-t-il. La pelle de Chouchou ! »

Ce fut tout ce que nous en tirâmes. Avant que nous pussions le retenir, il dévala la colline à toute vitesse, poussant le hurlement le plus grotesque que j'eusse jamais entendu. Megumin et Aqua éclatèrent de rire, et même Darkness ne put retenir une pouffée amusée, un petit peu surprise.  
Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un jour un homme à ce point terrifié par une pelle immobile !

Je concède, la chose était assez bizarre. Déjà, parce que lorsque nous étions venus, il n'y avait pas de pelle sur le cercle aux cailloux. Ensuite, parce que le cercle semblait avoir bougé, il avait l'air un peu… carré ?

« Bon bon bon, fit une Aqua hilare. Exorcisons donc cette pelle, voulez-vous ? Allons, êtes-vous prêts ? Attention, ça pourrait être dangereux… »

Pendant qu'elle se fendait la poire, Darkness et Megumin avaient cessé de rire. Elles commençaient à remarquer, comme moi, que quelque chose ne tournait pas carré. Peut-être que les craintes du vieux gardien, toutes burlesques qu'elles fussent, n'était pas infondées…

La pelle lévitait en direction du centre de ce carré de pierres.  
Lequel se trouvait étrangement _au-dessus_ du sol. Encore que ce fût difficile à dire… le sol paraissait maintenant s'étaler à l'infini. Je redressai les yeux, à la recherche de l'horizon. Je vis la pente de la colline. Je vis, au loin, très loin, les plaines, champs et forêts. Au-dessus, la mer, les continents.

Je fus pris de vertige.

Il n'y avait plus d'horizon. À ma verticale, un point de fuite, où s'engouffrait le monde creux et la terre concave. Le rire d'Aqua battait comme un écho contre mes tympans chauds, une panique monta en moi.

« Aqua ! » hurlai-je. « Arrête de glousser, exorcise ce machin ! »

Mais je n'entendais rien, je ne sentais plus mon corps. Un choc amorti dans mon dos sembla venir d'une autre réalité m'informer que j'avais basculé en arrière, sur le sol mais la notion de sol n'avait plus de sens pour moi, dans cette boule étrange, tiré hors de mon corps. C'était un autre corps que le mien qui s'était effondré, pendant que je tombais en l'air, en avant, vers ce point de fuite infini par-delà les confins du monde.  
À bien y réfléchir, il n'était même pas sûr qu'Aqua rigole encore.  
Malgré ma sensation de chute ascendante, j'étais encore sur le même plan que les pierres – et que la fameuse pelle. Sauf que celles-ci paraissaient s'étirer autour de moi, à une distance infinie – et que même si la forme qu'ils dessinaient au sol était encore un cercle, ce dernier avait l'air étrangement carré. Au-delà des pierres, le monde s'était mis à briller d'une lumière aveuglante, qui jetait dans le cercle de grandes ombres tordues, qui se croisaient en motifs mystérieux, tarabiscotés et démoniaques. On aurait dit des tombes ténébreuses cherchant à réveiller ceux qui dorment à jamais.  
J'étais paralysé par une terreur sans nom. Si j'avais encore eu des muscles, j'aurais poussé un cri tellement ridicule que le hurlement si cocasse du vieillard de la cabane aurait eu l'air grave et sérieux à côté.

Ici une pause s'impose.

J'ai conscience, alors même que je m'efforce d'exprimer ce que j'ai vécu avec des mots, que toute cette histoire a l'air parfaitement ridicule. Enfin, toute cette histoire avait toujours, dès le début, été ridicule. Du jour où je suis mort et où je fus réincarné, à cette après-midi stupide passée à courir après un chauve parce qu'Aqua était conne ou bien Darkness libidineuse.  
Mais là, sur le moment, ça n'avait rien de ridicule. Ce n'était pas une simple hallucination ou un effet de la terreur. La chose qui se terrait là, qui infestait ce site sacré pour les gens de la région, n'avait rien d'une blague. Je crois que ces impressions surnaturelles, de terre creuse, de déformation de l'espace, de chute, d'engourdissement des sens ou de décroporation – allez savoir – étaient surtout des tentatives de mon esprit d'interpréter ce qui se passait, mais qu'elles étaient inadéquates, incohérentes. Cette chosé, c'était… c'était la preuve inacceptable d'une réalité qui n'est pas ce qu'on croit. Qui n'est pas concevable.

Un gigantesque bras fit une déchirure dans le ciel et entra dans le monde.  
Un vent putride fonça sur moi. La main visqueuse, couverte de croûtes, la chair verdâtre, de griffes jaunies et de doigts mous envahissait mon champ de vision, grandissant. Je ne pouvais même pas bouger.

Je crois que j'ai crié, il n'y avait aucun son. J'eus l'impression que ma voix s'étouffait, comme dans un oreiller, ou sous cent mètres de terre.

Et là, les choses allèrent très vite.

Au tout dernier moment, surgissant de nulle part – la notion de lieu ou d'espace, à ce stade, n'avait plus trop de sens – je vis Darkness, notre fidèle croisée, dresser son propre corps, bras écartés, devant la main putride comme pour me protéger. J'étais au désespoir. Espérait-elle encaisser ça ?

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Darkness tournait le dos au bras – non, en réalité, elle regardait, guettait quelque chose d'autre, au loin, qui semblait arriver. Et elle avait sur son visage cette détermination absolument unique, cette volonté de fer, ce… filet de salive qui annonçait un réel danger de mort.

Et tout d'un coup, la collision eut lieu.

Ça n'était pas, comme je l'avais pensé, une rencontre de deux corps. Trois cavaliers étaient de la partie, et l'un des trois n'était clairement pas de taille.  
Le premier fut Darkness, dans son armure d'adamantine, qui émit un grincement de métal et un long gémissement.  
Le deuxième fut la main, que transperça obliquement, brisant les os, écrasant sur son passage les chairs, le dos de la susmentionnée. Le choc fut si rapide que les chairs élastiques entraînèrent le reste avant même de se déchirer, tordant tout le squelette, cassant chacun des os, rompant nerfs et vaisseaux comme une toile d'araignée.  
Le troisième cavalier était une autre main, de moindre taille celle-là, et fermée en un poing. Une en caoutchouc rouge, qui s'était écrasée de plein fouet sur l'armure de Darkness. Pressant sur sa poitrine un éclat de métal, le cavalier ganté poussa la jeune femme à travers la monstruosité visqueuse aux os noirs et brûlants, creusant d'un coup un large puits dans les liquides poisseux et les vapeurs mortelles que devaient encaisser ce bouclier humain.

Deux immenses hurlements traversèrent le ciel. Le premier, inhumain et furieux, était comme un gargouillement des profondeurs glacées. Il semblait proférer, dans sa rage et sa douleur de bête blessée, des menaces occultes dans des langues trop anciennes pour qu'aucune oreille encore en vie ne puisse les comprendre le ciel et le silence qui se fermaient sur lui semblaient insuffisants à éteindre le sentiment d'angoisse et de malédiction qu'il insufflait en nous.  
Le deuxième, plus monstrueux encore, venait du fond d'une gorge encombrée et évoquait l'ultime dégradation de tout ce qui fait l'humain. Bestial, orgasmique, ruisselant de salive et de sécrétions pulmonaires, il jaillissait convulsivement d'une gorge comprimée pour enfler sans retenue dans une bouche béante, comme le moindre son, dans la nuit des profondeurs, se répercute contre les lacs et parois brûlantes des cavernes infernales.

Ces deux sons opposés, l'aigu et le grave, se mélangèrent en une symphonie horrible, dont les échos dilués hanteront à jamais ma mémoire.  
Quelque part, il y eut aussi le son de chute d'une pelle.

Le monde réel retrouva tout d'un coup sa consistance habituelle. Il y avait l'espace, la terre sur mon nez, l'horizon tout autour et l'air que je respirais. La colline était là, avec ses pierres blanches et le reste de ma bande.  
Enfin, je vis Aqua, tombée les fesses en l'air, ainsi que Megumin, qui chialait dans un coin. Puis il y avait, debout, le crâne chauve de ce nouveau venu auquel nous devions la vie. Ce dernier regardait une chose par terre, que je ne voyais pas à cause d'une pierre. Je me remis debout et m'approchai anxieusement. C'était probablement Darkness, mais était-elle seulement vivante ? La tête que tirait S.M.P. n'était pas concluante.

Je n'étais pas prêt à voir ça.  
Darkness était vivante, c'était indubitable. On voyait clairement que sa poitrine se soulevait, avec une amplitude parfaitement vivante. Le rythme était correct, également, oui, flanchement très correct. Un peu trop, même, d'ailleurs, ça gigotait trop vite.  
Oui, donc, l'armure était brisée, pas qu'un peu, et la cotte de maille déchiquetée avait laissé des marques très profondes sur la peau, entraînant les lambeaux de vêtements tout en partant s'éparpiller tout autour d'elle. Ainsi sa peau d'albâtre était-elle traversée de motifs violents, de rougeurs et de bleus douloureux qui s'offraient au regard avec une volupté éreintée.

Mais après ce rapide examen, force fut de reconnaître que Darkness ne prenait pas plaisir à être ainsi regardée – ce qui était un signe que quelque chose clochait. Darkness était consciente, c'était indubitable. Mais c'était à peine si, dans sa confusion lascive, elle savait son état ou remarquait notre présence, à moi et à notre sauveur. Le regard embrumé, l'expression extasiée, les joues roses sous le soleil couchant, elle murmurait en boucle : « Ah, cet homme… cet homme… »

Cet homme dont elle parlait avait l'air étonné :

« Ooooh, quelqu'un a pu survivre à ça ? »

Il regarda son poing d'un air un peu perplexe.  
Cette consternation fut étrangement prolongée avant qu'il en conclût :  
« Bah elle a de le chance. »  
Et se détournât d'elle.

À cet instant, mes méninges se mirent en branle si vite que je sentis mes oreilles chauffer. Je percevais confusément qu'une opportunité rêvée me passait sous le nez il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que je crie, que j'attrape l'intérêt de l'étrange inconnu ! Quelque chose m'échappait, j'en étais sûr !  
D'un coup, je me remémorai ce qu'il avait crié pendant sa discussion avec Luna.

« Hé, toi ! Pourquoi le Roi-Démon t'intéresse tant ! »

S.M.P. se retourna. Visage toujours indéchiffrable. Du moins avais-je retardé son départ. À la carrière, il s'était envolé pour ainsi dire littéralement, comme une grande grenouille. Super-grenouille, avait dit Megumin.  
Il était juste interloqué. Il faudrait d'abord que je lui dise pourquoi je m'intéressais moi-même à la raison pour laquelle lui-même s'intéressait au roi-Démon. J'étais bloqué, je brodai en urgence :

« Je veux dire, il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui puisse te menacer, si ? Avec tes gains de quête, en deux-trois jours, t'as de quoi bien manger et loger pour le reste de ta vie, non ? Pourquoi tu veux te battre ? »

Nom d'un flan – pardon Darkness – c'était mauvais. Je devais puer le pipeau à cinquante kilomètres.  
Le S.M.P. répondit néanmoins :

« Là d'où je viens, je n'ai trouvé personne d'assez fort pour m'affronter. J'espère que ce Roi-machin chose sera intéressant. »

Ah.  
Encore une histoire ridicule. On n'en avait jamais assez.

« D'où tu viens… tu veux dire, le Japon ?  
– Ooooh, tu connais le Japon ?  
– Oui, je viens de là-bas moi aussi.  
– Je vois. »

Un temps.  
Non, ne te retourne pas ! Non, ne lève pas la main pour dire au revoir ! Vite, trouve quelque chose à dire !

« Mais, euh… t'avais déjà tes pouvoirs, là-bas ?  
– Hein ? Euh, oui, bien sûr. Je suis un héros pro. De la Ligue des Héros.  
– Ah. »

Donc, pas le même Japon.  
Trouver un truc à dire.

« Et tu es mort comment ?  
– Mort ? »

S.M.P. ne voyait pas de quoi je parlais.  
Trop d'hypothèses.  
Pas important.  
Trouver comment le convaincre d'emmener Darkness.

« Bah, comment tu es venu ici ?  
– Oh. Je sais pas trop. Je crois que j'ai couru trop vite. C'est important ? »

Non. Coincé. _Time's up_.  
Je t'en supplie, Super-grenouille, ne m'abandonne pas !

« J'ai compris ! – Ah ?  
– J'ai compris ce que je dois te dire ! – Ah.  
– Je sais ce que tu cherches ! – Tu comptes répondre à ma question ou…  
– Je sais où le trouver ! – OK.  
– C'est sûrement le Destin ! – … »

S.M.P. eut un bâillement qui ne m'échappa pas. Impossible de faire monter la tension chez ce type ! Il lui fallait du concret. Il était temps d'abattre mes cartes.

« Tu veux un adversaire à ta taille ! »

Incroyable mais vrai, cela marcha. C'était dur de la voir, mais une lueur d'espoir se réveilla au fond des yeux sans vie de ce super-héros blasé.

« Quelqu'un qui puisse te battre ! »

Oui, oui, ça prenait ! je voyais une braise dans son regard ! J'avais une chance.

« Résister à ne serait-ce qu'un seul de tes coups de poing ! »

Touché !  
Il était tout ouïe.  
Maintenant, ça se corsait.

« Ne cherche plus, tu as trouvé !  
– Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air très fort… »

Hein, quoi ? Oh, non !

« Non non non, je parle de Darkness !  
– C'est quoi, Darkness, un monstre ? »

Si l'on veut.

« Cette fille… cette fille, c'est Darkness ! L'adversaire qu'il te faut ! »

S.M.P. semblait peu convaincu. Aïe. Sceptique dès le début.

« Réfléchis donc un peu ! Elle a su encaisser, sans le moindre entraînement, un de tes coups de poings ! Un direct suffisant pour réduire en charpie cette entité affreuse ! »

C'est vrai que la colline avait un sale aspect. Le vieux gardien aurait pas mal de ménage à faire.  
Mais le super-héros semblait dubitatif.

« Elle n'en est pas à son coup d'essai, mais je sens qu'avec toi, elle pourrait progresser ! Devenir plus endurante, plus forte, qu'elle n'a jamais été ! Et puis, elle tape plutôt dur… »  
… quand elle touche.  
« Oublie le Roi-Démon ! Ce minable-là, tu l'exploses en un coup. Mais Darkness, elle… elle peut absorber une infinité de coups ! »

Voilà que j'étais devenu vendeur de soupe en boîte. Enfin, s'il y avait une personne qui trouverait jamais satisfaction à s'être fait écouler comme une marchandise bradée par un ami précieux, c'était Darkness.

Le super-chauve fit observer :  
« Si son pouvoir, c'est d'absorber les coups, il a bien une limite, non ?  
– Hein ?  
– Tu as dit : 'absorber' et non pas 'nullifier'… c'est donc que ce pouvoir a une limite physique. Et qu'on peut la dépasser. »

… OK. Mauvaise approche. Ce type venait d'un monde où les super-pouvoirs étaient assez répandus pour qu'apparaissent les débats centrés sur la terminologie.

« Ho ! Darkness ! Réveille-toi ! »  
Mon injonction suffit à lui ouvrir les yeux. Ça, ou le contact de mes mains qui prirent ses épaules, la secouant un peu. Elle constata aussitôt que son armure était brisée et son flan dénudé. Flanc. Pardon Darkness.  
Le rose charmant de ses joues virginales vira rouge passion tandis qu'elle se pliait en catastrophe. La teinte du soleil couchant sombrant sous l'horizon.  
« D-d-dis donc, Kazuma ! T-t-tu aurais pu me mettre une c-c-couverture ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

Pas la peine de répondre. Je me contentai de pointer le S.M.P. du doigt. Autant laisser ma marchandise se négocier elle-même.  
Transportée d'enthousiasme, la croisée oublia son manège pudibond. Avec une ingénue flanchise, elle attrapa le bras du pauvre chauve :

« Maître ! Oh je vous ai cherché, je… »

Elle s'interrompit. Pâlit d'un coup, paralysée par une idée gênante. Tourna la tête vers Aqua et Megumin, plus loin, qui commençaient à se remettre. Et vers moi.  
Qui étais très, très triste.  
Mais enfin, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait…

Je m'approchai et je posai ma main sur sa douce omoplate.

« Darkness, ma chère amie, on s'est bien amusés. Ensemble, nous avons vécu de très belles aventures. Réalisé de grand exploits. C'est désormais un lien sincère et profond qui nous unit.  
– Ah, dit le S.M.P..  
– Aussi, crois-moi si je te dis que je comprends. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas résister. C'est sûrement le Destin qui, ce matin, nous a fait déjeuner dans le hall de la guilde.  
– Kazuma…  
– Aha.  
– Va donc, Darkness. Je… je ne te retiens pas. »

Je me détournai brutalement. Darkness, accrochée au bras du héros chauve, avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ne leur cédait pas. Moi, par contre, je pleurais, avec le sang-froid digne d'un crocodile.  
En face de moi, Aqua avait l'air perspicace. Je vis distinctement les lèvres de Megumin articuler les syllabes « Ku-zu-ma ».

« Kazuma… tu es un homme lâche, faible et fourbe. Un moins-que-rien capable d'abuser de plus faible que soi, paresseux et ingrat, qui se défoule sur son entourage. Vraiment, un moins-que-rien… Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est… que tu es mon ami. Un véritable ami.  
– Ahin.  
– Grâce à toi, pendant ces derniers mois, j'ai pu trouver ma place. Tu m'as donné un lieu où je pouvais être moi-même ! Je n'oublierai jamais ça… »

Ahin, comme disait l'autre. Darkness s'était surtout donné une place toute seule, que je le veuille ou non.

« Et jusqu'au bout, tu es tellement compréhensif… Merci, Kazuma. Merci, et… adieu.  
– Bon, j'y vais.  
– Hein ? »

Sans plus d'avertissement, Super-grenouille bondit.  
Darkness parvint à s'accrocher, je ne sais trop comment. Cela me rassurait pour la suite. Vu l'état dans lequel ce coup de poing l'avait mise, j'avais peur qu'il parvienne à s'échapper sans elle. Mais notre Darkness était une vraie sangsue.

Tiens ? J'avais pensé « notre » Darkness ? Hé, nous n'étions plus que trois.  
Faisons les comptes de cette journée. Nous n'avions pas perdu notre pari de cent mille pièces. Nous avions terminé deux quêtes en participation conjointe avec le S.M.P.. Le tank avait quitté le groupe, emportant avec lui son magnifique flan et son noble lignage. Je savais parfaitement ce que j'avais perdu.  
Et ce que j'en disais, c'était : bon débarras.


End file.
